Cold Eyes
by LonelyPortrait
Summary: The bite of the 87, the day everyting changed both for Freddy's and our protagonist. This tells the story of what happened before and after the accident at the restaurant.
1. Cold eyes

(AN: I really wanted to write a f4naf fanfic so here you go, I didn't take it too seriously, to be honest. English is not my mother language so I'm sorry for the grammar and stuff. If you find something that makes no sense or a mistake the let me know and I'll correct it. Have a nice night at Freddy's!)

Cold eyes.

Some nights it's impossible for me to sleep.

I remember that day like if it was yesterday, even though it's been at least 30 years after that event, the famous bite of the 87. To be honest, it's not like that traumatized or scared me; I just can't get the images out of my head. The scene keeps repeating over and over when my eyes are closed and most of the times I can feel the blood in my face like if it was real and I try to clean it out only to realize there is nothing to clean.

This night, it's time to visit Freddy's once again.

The sound of "happy birthday" with the smell of cheap pizza and the hot heavy air. All the animatronics, except for Foxy, gathered around a table full of noisy kids, there was a cake in the middle of the table.

I was far away from them, in our table there was my mom and my older brother. We were eating pizza because the good grades I had. When I was younger, Freddy's was the best place ever for me, I mean how can you beat pizza and fucking talking animals. I liked to hand out with Foxy the pirate who would tell us stories about his different adventures, I used to think those epic journeys were real, just like Freddy and all the others. I was such a dumb girl. Or was I?

Some years later the guy who repairs the animatronics told me that they only had 1 day of memory, which meant they would forget everything including the kid's names and faces. But there was something wrong. Foxy remembered me and the other boys who usually listened to his stories. I don't know if they started to learn or if their programing was changed at some point, or the guy just lied to me.

Anyways, back to the story.

That day I finished my meal, and asked mom if I could go play with foxy. She hesitated; both of my parents never liked the idea of giant robots walking around with small children like us. After I begged to her saying I deserved it because of how good I did at school, she accepted

I ran towards the Pirate Cove. I found him alone sitting in the edge of the scenario staring at the ground; his eye patch wasn't covering his eye.

-Hi Foxy!

-Hey there lass – He said, with a weird sad tone on his artificial voice- What are ya doin'?

-Not much… Uhm… Why aren´t you with the rest?

-Oh. Well Freddy said he has it under control.

-But it would be better if you were there!

He sighed

-Well, If I was there then we wouldn't be talking right now, and I know you want to hear one of my stories.

He knew me well. Now that I think about it, that's kind of scary.

-So what do ya say, story time?

-Yes, captain! (I swear if I meet my younger self, I would punch her in the face for saying such a thing)

He told me a story about how he defeated an enemy ship all by himself in the dangerous seas of Bolivia (Later on I learnt that Bolivia has no sea, only a lake) it was starting to get interesting but he was interrupted by Freddy's heavy steps. He was surrounded by lots of boys and behind them there was Bonny and Chica.

-Hey, if it isn't our mate, Freddy.

The bear said nothing.

I always thought he was fucked up in some way or another. Because of that, whenever he came close ignoring him seemed like a good idea. He would ignore me too.

But that day I noticed something different about him. A kid was kicking him while he was shouting "Freddy, can we play now? Please please please!" that was weird, if you knew the rules, touching Freddy without his consent was not allowed because he would get mad. Very mad.

That's why it looked so odd. Freddy was just there like if he was waiting for something to happen. The next week at school I heard some kids saying that the boy was the son of the restaurant's owner, his name was Ron and it was his 10th birthday. It made sense that somehow the animatronic recognized the boy, he knew that being mean to Ron meant he could get punished in some way.

But everyone has their limits.

I looked at Bonny and Chica, they were constantly staring at each other probably trying to figure something out to stop the kid from being such a jerk. They knew Freddy was going to explode at some point.

-So…ya need any help with these mates?

-Please…

-Foxy, are you going to play with us?- Said Ron, leaving Freddy behind.

I stayed away from them, just because Frazbear was there but he looked relaxed, finally the course of the annoying brat was gone. Foxy and Bonny were taking care of them, Ron hit both of them with a wooden sword constantly. The pirate was used to such abuse; most of the kids who got bored of his stories did mean things to Foxy, like throwing their pizzas at him, stealing his hook or some body parts that fell apart.

But then everything started to go wrong.

Ron got tired of Foxy and Bonny and returned with Freddy who spent his precious time standing there, doing nothing.

-I got bored of those stupid robots!-He said- Why don't you do something like you could stop looking like an idiot.

I knew I should've left at that moment but at the same time I wanted to see what Freddy would do.

The bear took the kid by his shoulders; it must've hurt because he screamed while Freddy lifted him up and said.

-I'm so tired of you.

At first it seemed like he was just trying to scare him, but he continued to press Ron with his hand and the boy's scream was becoming louder.

-Let me go, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Foxy tried to separate them, but it was no use since the bear's hand was way stronger than him.

He kept pressing his shoulders. All the other kids, Bonny and Chica left the area. The 2 animatronics probably went to the backstage trying to hide from what was going to happen. The morning guard came running, he saw the scene from the cameras, I don't know what took him so long. He was somewhat tall, in his mid 30's with short black hair and brown eyes.

-My father will kill you if you keep…- Freddy pressed harder, making Ron unleash a muted scream.

-I don't care.

-Stop this bullshit!-Said the guard. Let the kid go!

The bear stopped and looked at the guard. Those fucking cold eyes.

The guard approached Freddy slowly while saying "Just drop the boy…" Foxy stayed away from both of them and I was watching the scene, unable to move.

Freddy let the kid go, he immediately ran away crying. It was just the 4 of us, I guess the guard was planning to shut him down because he was trying to get to the back of the bear. Freddy didn't move.

When the man tried to touch Freddy he suddenly got hit by the robot with his elbow, making the poor guard lose his balance, landing on Foxy. In a second Freddy opened his big mouth and got closer to the man's head.

It really does surprise me someone can live without his frontal lobe.

Freddy's mouth closed abruptly and his teeth went through the man's skin, crushing his skull and just ripping the brains out of his head. Blood was spilling everywhere, especially on Foxy. The poor bastard was screaming so high, while moving his arms aimlessly, he was trying to kick him off, but nothing worked. I felt disgusted and threw up in the floor. I felt someone's arms taking me away from there. I looked up only to see Foxy beating Freddy. He shouldn't have done that.

The man was having a seizure in the floor; more blood was coming out of his head while more people came to see the horrible scene. The guard's white eyes are the last thing I remember.

My mom burnt my clothes because they were ruined with red stains everywhere. I barely talked to anyone after that.

A police officer came to our home so he could talk to me, asking me for what I saw.

"He just bit him"

That was the only thing the man got out of me

(AN: Ok so that was the first episode…if you couldn't tell…. Anyways I'm glad you made it down here, there is more to come hopefully!)


	2. Home

(AN: So there is this "thing" with Foxy talking like a pirate. I don't know how pirates talk so this became quite hard for me ;_; Also, again if you see a grammar mistake please let me know and I'll correct it at soon as possible.)

I wake up.

I barely had any sleep, my head hurts and for some reason I can hear a high pitched sound in my left ear. I sit on the edge of my bed.

Its 9:13 am, or at least that's what my clock says. I walk out of my room slowly and get into a small messy kitchen to make some coffee; I lay down in my sofa.

After so many years, is it necessary to come back? I wait for a magical answer to come out of my head but nothing happens.

Since the bite, there was a lot of commotion about the subject. Some angry parents wanted to close the restaurant forever, a lot of lawsuits landed on Freddy's, but the owner's lawyer managed to get out of such a thigh situation; there was no recorded evidence since the camera was "broken", the guard lost a part of his memory and he couldn't say something relevant, I never said what happened exactly, and the animatronics were out of the conversation. Ron was the only piece of the puzzle that could solve everything but the restaurant lost money during the legal process, both trying to cover the story with brides and because no one went there after the accident. In order to get back on tracks they needed to risk everything. And so they did.

The official story was this: Foxy went crazy trying to kill Ron because of a failure on his programing caused by someone dropping soda on his head. Then Freddy tried to help the kid. Ron escaped but Foxy bit the guard and all the blood spilled in both of them. Ron confirmed this blaming Foxy for everything.

Yeah I know that's bullshit, but it worked.

By making Foxy guilty, Freddy was protected and he was pulled out of the case. This was done so in the future he wouldn't be related to the bite. The owner had to pay for the medical attention of the guard and a fee imposed by the judge because he should've made sure Foxy was fully functional.

It was a smart move to be honest, the reputation of the pizza restaurant dropped quite a bit but things started to work out again. If Freddy's was closed, I wouldn't be able to come back.

I get up of my sofa an take the coffee, I go back to my room to take a shower, after that put on some clothes and look at the mirror to brush my hair.

Dark short hair, brown eyes with huge circles bellow them, slightly big round nose and thin lips. I'm also kind of short.

I take my keys and get out of my small apartment. I drive directly to Freddy's.

It is bigger than before. I enter the restaurant, there is almost no one here but that makes sense since pizza is not a good idea in a Monday morning.

I talk to a waitress who was cleaning the tables.

-Hello. I'm here for the… job.

She asks me to follow her. We walk by the stage and I can see the gang again. "It has been a long time, you bastard".

We arrive at a small office, she knocks the door and a male voice says "Come in"

You know what's more surprising than a man without a frontal lobe? Ron as the new owner of Freddy's.

-So you must be new guard then.

He has blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin color, he is very skinny.

-Yeah…I guess.

-Nice to meet you then, Jodie. Your uniform is at the security room, I've sent you an email with the rules and your schedule, and by the way I need you to sign this contract.

He gave me a pen and the contract. It was 2 pages long and it mainly stated that I was aware of the risk the job required and I wouldn't make any legal actions against the company if something happened, it also said I should at least complete a week of work before quitting. I signed it.

-Good, now you're officially a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza employee.

That is not exactly good.

I asked if I could check the place, he accepted.

It is quite a big building and in each room there is a camera.

I go to the main stage, and I get a better look at the animatronics, who are now stuck in place instead of moving around the place; I leave the room, and start searching for the Pirate's Cove.

The owner wanted to put Foxy back in the stage again, but the huge amount of backlash made it impossible. He is still there though. I find a stage covered in purple curtains.

I ignore the "Out of order" sign and get in slowly. "Hey there, buddy" I say to myself.

He is sitting next to some old boxes with his eyes shouted. Dust is covering his body that is missing some parts. My eyes are wet, but I don't know if it is because I'm happy to see him again, or if I'm scared to death.

-So, can I hear the rest of your story?

He opens his eyes and stares at me.

-Don't tell me you can't remember me anymore.

He does nothing. Now that I think about it his memory must've been erased or modified.

-W-Who are ya?

-Jodie, you know…

Shit, what do I say? Hey I was there when your whole fake life went to the drain! Or; I'm Jodie, that girl that betrayed you!

-Jodie…Mon…roe?

-Yeah… It's me…

I come closer.

-Ye look different. -He says

-Well, It's been a long time.

I sit in front of him. There is a big silence, my hearth is pounding and my headache starts to get worse. My hands start to shake but for no good reason, until I realize he could just put his hook right between my eyes and get revenge. I probably made a huge mistake coming here.

…

-So got meself in big trouble, surrounded 'n' weaponless. Blackbeard yelled at me "Yer not gettin' away with mah gold you stowaway!"

I looked at his eyes, he continued to tell the story, the same one that was left unfinished years ago. I listened carefully with a weird excitement, nostalgia filled my body. I felt at home.

When he finished he said.

-So, ye liked th'story?

-Yes…captain… (I punched myself in the face that evening)

-I'm glad you heard the final.

I sighed, It was nice and everything, but the horrible truth was still there.

-Guess what?

-What?

-I work here now, as the night security guard.

-Wait, no ye can't do that!

-Foxy, I know what happens at midnight, that's why I'm here.

(Thanks for following the story! The next episode is going to be a late, just be patient ;)


	3. Do you remember?

(AN: This episode came earlier than expected

After taking a shower I put on the guard uniform (that is a bit too big for me), and then I get out of the apartment.

There are some papers in the seat of my car; I took most of them from the internet, where a lot of rumors circulate about what happens at Freddy's in the night, all of these theories share a common fact: The animatronics start moving at midnight.

Foxy told me that at night he can't differentiate humans from the exoskeleton that is inside of his metal body. Not wearing a suit is forbidden in Freddy's. For this reason the other animatronics try to stuff you into an empty suit. That doesn't sound bad, but the problem is that inside the suit there are a lot of sharp objects just like a ridiculous Iron Maiden. He also told me that Freddy would pull my eyes out.

I stop the car and get out of it.

-Oh hi, um…Jodie?

I turn around and I see the waitress that helped me find the office earlier.

-Yeah, and you are?

-Sandra, but you can call me Sandy.

-Nice to meet you.

She is tall, with brown hair and dark eyes. She also has a strong Spanish accent.

-I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully!

-Yeah… If I'm not dead. -I say to myself.

The Security room is quite hot but I'm not really surprised, its summer after all.

The night shift starts at 10pm. That gives me 2 hours to plan everything; I have a map of the place, a tablet with an app that allows me to see what's going on the cameras, two doors in each side that can get locked, lights in both of the hallways leading the my room, and a colorful decoration full of the things that are trying to kill me.

It's 11:27 and I hear a sound coming from the left hall. I look at the cameras and notice it is Foxy, he stops by the door.

- So; Bonny on the left, Chica on the right, Freddy in the dark areas. Right? - I say

-Aye

-I'm starting to think this work is going to be way too easy. - My shaking hands and the sweat running all over my body say the opposite

-I'll get yer back if ya need it.

-It is better if you stay at the Pirate's Cove; just have an open eye on Freddy.

11:58

I receive the recorded call from a familiar voice, Ron's dad. He tells me that everything is going to be all right and that I shouldn't worry about Freddy.

And so it begins.

I brought my phone so I could hear some music; it's the first day so they won't be a problem.

At 12:37 Bonny moved from the stage. I found him in the Dining Area, staring at the camera, I put down the viewer. He's probably teasing me, but then I check the cameras again and he appears in the west hall, the next time I check he's gone. I quickly press the left light button and he is there. I close the door and look at the cameras, Chica is missing too. Both of them were constantly moving very closely to my room; I guess their real purpose is not to kill me, but to waste my energy. I got 46% left and it was just 3am, the doors were closed.

I search for the Pirate's Cove but the only things I can see are the purple curtains.

-God damn it Foxy where are you…?

Bonnie starts talking but what he says is incomprehensible, I search for the main stage.

Freddy is staring directly to the camera with his mouth open, he waits a while and starts closing it slowly, and then he opens it again. The action is repeated more and more quickly, like if he was biting something very aggressively. Blood drops from his mouth and spills everywhere, he starts moving towards me.

-Remember? Remember? Remember? Remember? Remember?

I cover my ears and close my eyes.

-DO YOU REMEMBER!?

I turned off the viewer

Blood comes out of my nose, I sit on my knees, I want to throw up, I want to scream, I want to run away, I want to forget everything, I want to stop this, I want to burn down the place, I want to kill Bonnie, I want to kill Chica, I want to kill Freddy.

I don't want to die.

Bonnie and Chica leave my doors alone at the same time.

My energy is down to 32%. I prefer not to watch the cameras at all; everything I can do is to wait patiently until it is 6am again, I use the flashlight of my cellphone to check the doors.

30%, 25%, 20%, 15%, 10%, 5%.

I'm on edge right now, I start to hear distorted voices, I feel that someone is behind my back but I won't turn around, the light of the office starts blinking.

-It's….me…

I look up and see Freddy. The lights went off.

A tune starts to play, I remember that tune, it's the song they would play in special occasions like birthdays or anniversaries.

-You never forgot about me, what a shame.

His voice is calm, but at the same time it feels like he is ready to burst.

-You should've never return, you filthy slut.

I can barely stand up since my knees are shaking so much, my hands are full of blood, and my eyes are wet. I'm about to have a heart attack.

-Fuck you… you'll never get me…

-What is wrong, you don't want to play with me anymore? Why do you prefer him more than me?

-He… He would never try to bite my head off.

-How are you so sure? He killed plenty of guards before.

-You're lying.

-Well, why don't you go ask Ron, he proba-

I take my chair and throw it at Freddy as hard as I could. I go through the right door and start running as fast as I can, trying to get into the Pirate's Cove.

Foxy is there, sitting in the same place. I say nothing but sit by his side helpless. I cry and he just puts his arm around me.

-It's 6am already.

I say nothing.

-Do ya remember th' time yer dad left ya here?

-Yes….I do.

Once my dad left me at the restaurant because he got a business call, Yes I know he was a piece of shit. Anyways, I couldn't find him so I went running to the Pirate Cove and stayed with Foxy until my mom came for me. I was crying just like now, and he was there for me.

…

The shining sun forces me to wake up. The security room looks like nothing happened there, except for the broken chair. My hands are clean but my clothes aren't, they have red stains everywhere.

Foxy should've brought me here; he also cleaned my hands and face. Or maybe I did but I can't remember anymore.

I get out of the room with clumsy steps, everything is blurry and the high pitched noise is back again. The waitress looks at me horrified but I say nothing, I get out of the restaurant and get to my car. I can't drive home so I just sleep again.


	4. Are you afraid of the dark?

(AN: This took a while…anyways, please check the end of the chapter for something special)

I hear someone knocking on my car's window. It is Sandy; she has a bag of food.

-Can I come in?

I open my other door; she comes in and gives me a milkshake

-It's strawberry flavor I don't know if you'll like it though.

-Thanks.

-Your clothes…

-Yeah I know..

-Why do you have blood all over yourself?

-My…nose started bleeding because I got stressed but I was too busy to worry about it, that's all.

-If you say so.

She doesn't look convinced at all, I don't blame her mostly because she saw me walking away with the look of a zombie. That reminds me, I saw her very early today but she ended her turn last night very late.

-I have a question for you, lady. ¿How come you've seen me start and end my work?

- ¿What do you mean?

-Well, you were there when I arrived last night but you also saw me this morning.

-Oh, I work here all day. I don't have classes because it is summer so I have plenty of spare time, but I only work on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays.

-Go figure.

Sandy takes two sandwiches out of the box and hands one to me. Until now I notice that my stomach is completely empty.

There is an awkward silence, the car is hot as hell, but the milkshake is so refreshing it feels like heaven, the sandwich disappeared in my mouth and the only thing left is my huge hunger, to be honest the idea of buying a family size pizza sounds very good right now. I look at my car's clock. 1:58

-You know… I was there when the bite happened.- I say

Sandy stares at me with her black eyes wide open.

-Are you kidding me?

-No I'm not.-I laugh a bit, I shouldn't be laughing, that was such a horrifying experience.

…

-How does it look like?

-What again?

-A frontal lobe, how does it look like?

-Uhm… Pink and bloody…

-Cool…

-I guess…Why did you want to know?

-Because I've never seen a frontal lobe.

We talk for a few minutes until her phone's alarm interrupts us, she gets out of the car and walks away into the restaurant, before getting in she waves at me with a big smile on her face.

…

My clothes are in the washing machine, rests of pizza are lying in my kitchen and I'm laying down in the bathtub.

Yesterday was a mess, but Freddy didn't kill me even though he had a chance to do so. He wants to play with me and my fragile sanity. Maybe If Foxy is by my side everything will go better, but I can't take out of my mind what Freddy said.

Can I really trust Foxy? If he ever killed a guard will he do the same to me? Was the bear lying to me?

So many questions with answers that I would prefer not to know.

By the time I finish taking a shower I put on a light pink hoodie, a pair of jeans and sneakers. I put my uniform on a backpack alongside with a bottle of water and a flashlight. I almost forgot to get spare batteries.

I'm back at Freddy's .

I don't want to go inside again. Man, fuck my life.

I get into the restaurant and quickly say hi to Sandy who is cleaning the tables.

The pirate's cove.

Foxy is sitting on the floor with the boxes on his back, like he always does. I've never thought about it but my friend's life must be pretty boring; living in the shadows for so much time, forgotten by the outside world and locked in a cage. Man, fuck Freddy.

He's the only one to blame.

-So yer back…

We try to come up with a plan so I can keep my power a little longer. Last time I made it to 6am by miracle but now things get real.

He's going to be by my side in the security room, I will not use the lights at all since I have the flashlight and I'll try not to check the cameras so often. But there's a problem: Bonnie and Chica can just make me waste energy by standing in the doors forcing me to close them. But there's also the chance that if I leave the doors open they won't attack me because Freddy clearly wants to do so with his own hands. I only hope this works.

We're both sitting in the security room waiting for them to start moving. It's not a surprise that never wasting time is the golden rule at Freddy's.

Chica is missing right away, but she won't come close enough so there's nothing to worry about.

Bonnie starts moving too

The chicken appears in my left door and I close it. Foxy looks at me a little confused, I was supposed to let the door open but you know what? Fuck that. Chica is scary as hell.

There is no sign of Bonnie coming here, he just switches between the dinner room and the backstage.

-He's very shy this night.

-Ya kno what's he plannin'?

-Believe me, I don't care.

Time passes by, the chicken appears quite often but he won't stick around for too long.

Then the moment of truth comes.

Bonnie disappears from the backstage, I look for him in all the other rooms but there's no clue of his hideout, after skipping through all the cameras I look at the door and he is there.

Foxy stands up and gets behind me, I let the door wide open this time around. The bunny is way bigger than my friend, my hearth starts pounding (again) sweat runs down my neck (again) and I feel like my nose is going to bleed (again) but he won't move, Bonnie is just staring at Foxy.

-Freddy is not going to allow this.

-Freddy ain't ma boss anymore.

It is working; he Is not going to come inside anytime soon, I have the upper hand.

-Do you know what happens when someone tries to outsmart Freddy?

-I get stuffed into a deluxe fancy suit with extra torture devices?

-No, he won't be that forgiving.

-Get lost, mate.

-No, I have something to ask you, Bonnie.

For the first time he looks at me with the same cold eyes some nasty bear has.

-Are you afraid of Freddy?

He tries to grab me by my neck but I step back quickly and close the door.

-I imagine that's a yes.

-I aint blamin´ him. He has done very bad stuff before, even worse than da bite.

-What can be worse than eating a man's brains?

-Eatin´ children.

(AN:Yeah so… Fanfiction wont let me post something long about anything other than the story, specially stuff about my life so check this link where I explain what's happening: post/97774622205/the-story-nobody-cared-about )


	5. The forest

(AN: Disclaimer, this is me trying to be deep. And failing at it)

Foxy was mostly joking. But the truth was not so different from what he just said.

Two years ago, a pedophile kidnaped 5 children using a Freddy suit. 4 boys and 1 girl disappeared in July 11th and a week later they were found dead right in the middle of a forest. I prefer to not hear the rest of his story so all my attention is centered on trying to survive.

Bonnie won't come very close this time around, but Chica is giving me a headache. The bird will come and go every single minute wasting my battery quickly but lucky for me It's 5:50 already. Then I realize Freddy is missing.

He comes through the left side, walking slowly like if he didn't cared I was watching every step of his.

-So we meet again, lady.

Foxy comes closer to me, but he is way more hesitant and cautious compared to when he confronted Bonnie

-Cut the bullshit. What brings you here?

-Not much just wanted to make sure you were having fun with your new friend.

-We've met each other before.

-I see…

My hearth starts pounding; I feel his eyes staring at my own soul.

-I only have this to say, Miss Monroe. I can't wait the moment when your bodyguard bites your head off.

And then he leaves.

Foxy tells me the rest of the missing children story while we walk towards the Pirate Cove. But this time the restaurant wasn't in danger of being closed like the previous time. The pedophile was arrested, but he killed himself 5 days later.

Sandy isn't around so I just get into my car and drive home; I stop by for some cigarettes and instant ramen.

Finally home, I eat the ramen and fall asleep in the sofa.

…

_There was once upon a time a foolish girl who thought that her life was simple._

_With wars taking place in distant countries with weird names and epidermics happening at the other side of the world_

_With warm food on her table every single day, enough water to take a long bath. Her only problem seemed that the only friends she had were far away from her house. _

_She had a special bond with a pink bunny who always made her laugh, but her mom didn't liked him_

"_Listen here, sweetheart that bonnie is not real; you should grow up and have other friends!"_

_Poor little girl. She disobeyed her Mom's words and went to play in the forest._

_She found her animal friends, and together they had fun for hours, until her cruel mother took her out of the forest._

_Poor little girl, she couldn't see her friends anymore!_

_But one day, she was left alone in her house._

"_Time to play!" Said the poor little girl._

_She escaped and looked for the forest, but she could only find her bear friend, he looked different._

"_Come with me, to a place where we can be happy forever" Said the bear._

_The girl followed him, but he took another route, taking her to an abandoned cottage._

_There was more kids to play with inside!_

_It was the best day ever, until the poor little girl missed her parents._

_4 days and 4 nights, she was tired and sad. Sometimes the bear wanted to play some nasty games she didn't want to. _

_She should've stayed home._

_Poor little girl, she is now sleeping under the dirt, waiting for someone to rescue her._

…

I wake up screaming and I fall of my sofa, sweat all over my body.

I try to sleep again but the images of a blonde girl won't let me rest. She is there, crying helpless while a man approaches her slowly with a shotgun on his hands, pointing at the girl's head. Every time the man shoots I feel the bullets going through my eyes, and then everything goes dark. It happens again, and again, and again.

I stand up with tears on my eyes, take my pillow and throw it away, like if there was an invisible person stalking me.

-LEAVE ME ALONE!

Silence.

I make some coffee, and turn on the old TV. I don't want to sleep anymore.

It's 9:27 am, I walk out of my apartment and go to a nearby mall, I ran out of coffee.

I come across a store, I enter because something got my attention, a cute fox plushy. I can't but think of buying this and giving it to Foxy.

Back in my car I finish off all my cigarettes. I love that warm smell, it always manages to calm me, but I stopped smoking after my dad died of lung cancer 8 years ago. I remember that day a lot. You see, when I was 13 my dad divorced my mother and married his affair, she was a gold digger and a total whore. After my father passed away she took all the money and we never knew about her ever again. But my mom would go every month to the graveyard and leave a bouquet of red roses on his gravestone.

I don't know if she kept doing that because of how much she loved him or because she pities him and his sad life.

When I was young the idea of death was so distant, my only problems was surviving school and not being able to visit Foxy. Now that he passed away I see life differently, I can die at any moment at Freddy's.

It's time for the night shift again, now I carry the flashlights, two sandwiches and a gift box containing the plushy.

The security room is even hotter than yesterday, hell it's even hotter than the other rooms.

Foxy appears in my right door. I give him the box

-What's dis?

-A gift.

He opens it up and then he laughs with his synthetic voice.

-You like it?

-Aye.

-Cool, Now let's get to work.

-Ye look exhausted.

-I had little sleep yesterday; creepy nightmares, man.

Chica is missing right away and for some reason Freddy is in the backstage. But Bonnie won't move at all, at least it looks like it.

It takes a time but the bunny starts moving, I find him in the left hallway, close to the camera looking at me with a challenging face. Is he mad about what happened last time?

-Foxy, I need you to leave the room for a few minutes, keep Chica away, I don't want any distractions.

-Why?

-I want to show Bonnie that I have the balls to deal with him face to face, if anything goes wrong I'll run to the Pirate's Cove, We'll meet there.

-Yer not supposed t'have balls…

I sigh.

Right when Foxy leaves the security room Bonnie comes closer, I leave the door open.

"Ok, don't lose your cool, be strong."

There he is.

-Where is your loyal dog?

-Outside, waiting for us.

He comes in without thinking about it twice. I don't step away. "Be strong"

-What happened on July 11th?

He stops approaching me. Bingo.

-You shouldn't know that.

-I shouldn't know a lot of things, but that's not the point. You knew her, right?

-Stop it, don't get into things you don't understand!.

-Young, blonde hair, blue eyes.

-STOP IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!

-Killing me won't bring her back.

He opens his mouth as if he was about to say something, but he closes it right away.

-If you really want to make her justice, then you have to tell me what does the real Freddy has to do with all of this.

-A man with a Fredd-

-Didn't you hear me? The REAL Freddy. I know that fucker did something, and you better tell me.

-Or?

-Well… I can't kill you, but I'm sure that if I die, you will never get revenge for what Freddy did. The bite, your friend. Your freedom. You've lost it all, haven't you? I can help you get it back.

I don't know where do all these words come from but they seem to start knocking some sense into the Bunny.

-Her name was Claire- Says Bonnie.

(AN: We're coming close to the end folks. Day 5 is approaching quickly. Stay tuned for more, and as always, thanks for reading. If you find a grammar mistake let me know about it)


	6. Claire

(AN: If you see what I did here, you win a prize. Serious talk though, thanks to Gavin Silverblade for helping me with a small mistake I made. :D)

Claire, a cute name for a cute girl. I can't believe she's dead.

She was the kind of kid who would stay indoors, pretending to be sick so she could skip school, sleeping all day and only leaving her bed to play with the imaginary friends living deep inside her mind. She was lonely, and loved it like that, the closest thing she had for real friends were the animatronics, Claire had an odd attraction to them especially with Bonnie

. I think she never knew about the bite, and Foxy was only a rumor that lived behind closed curtains.

Just like Foxy told me, she ran away from home looking for the restaurant, Claire managed to get there but instead of Freddy she found Shawn, a local pedophile who stole one costume and led kids to a cottage in the middle of the forest.

Bonnie told me that Shawn's dark story didn't started when he kidnapped those kids. Shawn had a wife but no kids since he was infertile, both of them lived in a big house, he had a very expensive car and she had some nice pair of shoes. Money was nothing to worry about; after all, he worked as a very well-known lawyer. The same one who "saved" Freddy's.

He gained quite a lot of money with that one case, but he wanted something far different from what Ron's dad had in his bank account. He wanted "material" for his fucked up hobby. 4 years after the bite Shawn decided he could manipulate the restaurant's owner a little bit.

He used the "lost" footage of the accident that was cut out from the security cameras to his advantage. Claiming that he would give it to the authorities if Ron's dad didn't allow him to use the cameras In order to take videos of kids playing around.

The owner had no choice but to accept.

Then 2 years ago he broke in the restaurant looking for an empty suit. Back then there was no security guard due to the last guard quit his job after the first week, so the only ones able to stop him where the animatronics.

This is the part where things get…complicated.

Bonnie says he remembers that one Monday night he heard weird noises coming from the front door, like the sound of glass breaking.

Walking slowly he approached the source of the problem, he followed the sounds and got into the backstage, he found a tall bald drunk man putting one of the suits on. The latest was very old, it was from the times Freddy's needed a worker to use it and pretend he was a bear.

Bonnie was about to force him out of the restaurant, but then Freddy came in.

-Well it looks like we got ourselves a visitor this night.

Shawn turned around with a big wicked smile on his face, and came closer to the Bear, by that time Chica came into the room too.

-Freddy… we shouldn't let strangers in…- Said Bonnie with a worried tone on his voice.

-Oh but he is no stranger! Can't you recognize our dear friend?

Bonnie didn't know what the bear was talking about; he tried to ignore everything that was related to the bite or Foxy for a long time. He remembered seeing Shawn talking with Ron's dad every Friday or so.

-I just want a costume… I'll give it back to you in a week, you see I nee-

-Wait…I know who you are… - Interrupted Chica.- You're that sick guy who stalks our children!

There are 2 unwritten rules at Freddy's.

1.- Not using a costume is forbidden.

2.- The kids are more important than everything else.

I never noticed how polite they are to kids in general, they never lose patience, they always cheer you up, and they always will care about you they were obviously programmed with this purpose but there was something else. Their memory is supposed to last one day only, but Foxy remembers me perfectly, Bonnie remembers Claire. What was happening? Were they getting a conscience?

-How dare you talk to him like that!?- Shouted Freddy, he was angry; the bear came closer to Chica with a killing stare.

-Yeah you shouldn't talk shit like that, son.- Said Shaw

-Freddy, this man is dangerous, why are we letting him do this?

-Because… he is IMPORTANT, to us, and to our family…don't you GET IT?!

Chica did not reply.

Shawn took the Freddy costume, it was all old and yellow, but it had a strange glare. Like if it was made of gold.

When he was leaving, Chica ran towards Shawn, knocking the man to the floor, after that he bit his arm. The man's scream resounded in all the building. The chicken's fangs went through the arm's skin and almost ripped it all off.

Freddy quickly took the other animatronic from his shoulders and threw him away with little effort. Then he began to kick Chica repeatedly.

-YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!

Bonnie was confused, he could help his friend but the fear of Freddy taking revenge of him frightened the rabbit.

Shawn left crawling with blood on is arm; he just took the suit and said nothing else.

The sound of metal bending with every kick flooded the room, Chica was screaming in pain. The bear stopped and took his head, he started pressing it and the chicken's face deformed slowly.

Chica's eyes looked for help on Bonnie's. They have been friends since a long time ago, their programing made them stay close to each other; they shared a lot of midnight conversations at the bathroom, discussing whether the restaurant's owner was getting fatter or if the new song Bonnie wrote was good enough for the next day's performance.

The worst mistake the pink bunny could do was letting his soul brother down.

-I'm sorry…- Said Bonnie.

Chica's head got almost destroyed, a glitched scream was heard coming from his mouth, it wouldn't stop and it was getting more high pitched with every second. Freddy couldn't bear it and ripped his head off, disconnecting the cables and thus, killing the original Chica.

Bonnie was devastated, and it didn't helped that Claire was found dead a week later along with other 4 kids. Chica was later fixed, but he was totally different. Behind his voice there is always a thick layer of ice, the chicken still had the part of his programming making him stay close to Bonnie but this last animatronic would avoid as much contact as possible.

Freddy destroyed his 3 friends, both emotionally and physically. He is a monster indeed.

…

I tear up a little bit, and hug the big bunny. I feel his arms around my back, maybe he thought about killing me right there, but he didn't do it.

Before he leaves he turns around and says.

-Now that you know this, Freddy will want you dead for sure.

-He always wanted to.

It's 6am already, I take my stuff and visit the Pirate's Cove really quick. Foxy is there and the plushy I gave him is sitting on one of the boxes.

-Are you going to give him a name?

-What do ye suggest?

-I don't know… Fluffy or somethin'

He laughs; I just look at him confused. I though Fluffy was a good name.

-Well I'm leaving anyways; if I come up with a name in my dreams I'll let ya know.

-Take care, lass.

I smile.

Tomorrow is going to be one though day, so I better get back home as soon as I can.

Freddy is indirectly related to the murder of 5 persons, and totally guilty of attacking a guard. I wonder what would happen now that this has been revealed to me, What am I going to do?

I can quit my jobs in 2 days, I can this week forever and just go back to my normal life, but a part of me wants to expose everything I just learned and see Freddy mother fucking Fazbear sink.

Before going to bed, I put a camera in my back pack.

(AN: Hey there, I want to talk to you very quickly, this story is coming to an end and I'm doing my best to put all my effort into this, you guys really inspire me to keep going. This is actually the first story/fanfic I actually finish! So let's see how this turns out to be. Have a nice day.)


	7. Nightmares

I lay in my bed, restless and scared trying to get Bonnie's story out of my head.

What to do…what to do..?

Maybe I could film Freddy attacking me and show it on the internet and then….

What about a video of Bonnie and Foxy confessing what has been happening at the restaurant so…

I could… ask Sandy for help…

Maybe I can meet Ron's dad… and…and…God damn it why can't I come up with something?

Rolling in my bed doesn't help me to clear my mind, so I close my eyes again and fall asleep, but I wake up again after seeing what I imagine Claire looked like being stabbed repeatedly. I notice how cold my hands are.

I stand up and put in a green hoodie, black jeans and a pair of brown sneakers, maybe taking a walk will work. The city is almost empty, as if it was a ghost town, I take this opportunity to just run without a specific direction trying to escape from reality feeling the wind on my face. My body starts to get tired, my legs start to hurt but for some reason I won't stop.

Fainted images from my bad dreams come up to me, I run faster. Blood everywhere, a horrifying scream and a man collapsing to the ground without part of his head. My legs have become numb, there is no pain anymore. There are voices coming from everywhere, like if they were judging me in one way or another, they all know who I am, they all know what I've seen, and they all pity me. People say I'm emotionally scarred and that my life will never be normal.

Years spent alone sitting in a corner refusing to talk, that's how I became a "poor little girl" who saw way too much, and that wishes she could forget.

Am I running away from home to the forest?

I twisted my ankle and suddenly fell to the ground, I lay there motionless. My legs start to hurt and I'm unable to move them, the voices from earlier now surround me becoming higher…and higher…and higher. I cover my ears with my hands and close my eyes, I want to die here.

I start crying, I'm scared of what is going to happen, and scared of my past.

Fuck Freddy.

Then my eyes are open and there is no one around me and I'm in a park.

…

I took a long cold shower which relaxed my muscles and washed off my mind. There are bruises on my legs, arms and face. I think I fell asleep for some minutes.

After putting on some clothes I decide to visit Freddy's, maybe Foxy will come up with something.

The way to the restaurant is way longer than usual, the day is hot as hell and my head hurts. A lot.

I finally get there, the parking lot is almost full so I hardly find an empty slot, it looks like it is someone's birthday wich brings back so many memories. My theory is confirmed when I walk in the restaurant and see a lot of kids running around. I see Bonnie playing with a small group of children, he notices me and I say hi to him, he waves at me.

Is he really helping me now, or is he just playing with me?

Anyways, I walk slowly in search of the Pirate's Cove. My hearth almost jumps out of my chest.

He's not there, why is he not there?

His plushy sits where he used to, I take it and hug it. What if Freddy somehow killed him too, or if he was thrown away, or if he was reprogrammed. My worries start to grow and I think of all the worst scenarios that could happen.

The cameras.

I can see what happened exactly by watching the video, the only problem is the day shift guard. I've never meet him before and I don't think he'll let me check the cameras that easily.

I run to the security room and find it empty, there is a backpack and a bunch of books piled up in a corner, so the guard must be working. I take the viewer, there is an option that allows you to re-watch the video, I see myself leaving the Pirate's Cove, I fast-forward most of the recording until a man appears, he opens the curtains and Foxy stands up and leaves with him.

"Ok, calm down. He left by his own will, right?"

Walking down the Dinner room I find Sandy, who is very busy bringing a birthday cake to a table. She doesn't see me.

Knock Knock.

Ron opens his office's door and tells me to come in, he goes behind his desk while I sit in down.

-So, Jodie, right?

-Yeah…

-What brings you here?

-Do you know by any chance where is Foxy?

Ron gives me a curious look.

-He is being repaired, it is planned to put him back on stage in two or three weeks.

-Oh… Do you think it will...work?

-Why do you ask, I thought you trusted him.

I look at the ground and try to come up with something to say.

-Well, he kind of helped me…

-Weird, he wouldn't do such a thing with other employees, unless you're-

-Stop dancing around it, you know who I am, right?

-I was certainly not expecting you to work here.

-I think the same about you…

There is a big silence, he scratches his head while yawning. He takes a pen and writes down something on a piece of paper.

-Well, my father retired some months ago and I really needed a job.

-That figures.

He hands me what he just wrote, it is a direction.

-Your friend should be there.

…

"Chuck's Garage" is located between a bakery and a boutique; it has been there for at least 20 years. The owner is a short chubby man, the same one I saw earlier walking out the restaurant with Foxy, I know the man because my father would bring most of the broken things here to get repaired.

I enter and a small bell announces my entrance, the smell of oil is quite strong.

The counter is full of mechanical parts and newspapers, there is plenty of stuff here like clocks or old TVs stuck in place collecting dust.

-Hello, is anyone here?

There is no reply, I look over my shoulder to make sure the local is alone, and then I go around the counter quickly, there is a wooden door at the other end of the room, I open it slowly.

-Hey there, lass.

Foxy is laying down with his lower body unattached to him, tools and pieces of him spread everywhere, this looks quite creepy.

-What the hell are you doing here?

-Nothing, just visiting an old friend.

He looks relaxed and comfortable being here, maybe I exaggerated too much this time, I would like to let him rest but I really need to come up with a plan.

-Everything is going to end tomorrow.

-What do ya mean?

-I mean, my work ends this weekend.

-Yer quitting?

-I am, but not without leaving our common friend a special gift. I smile in a cynical way.

(AN: Hi.)


	8. Tic Toc

(AN: Is someone having trouble with the chapters? It looks like chapter 7 and 8 get repeated or something like that, please tell me if there is something wrong with the story and I'll take care of it)

-I can't count on you then?

-Not my fault, lass.

-Yeah I know…

He has to stay here for a whole week. Even though Bonnie could help a bit I still don't feel as secure as if Foxy was by my side.

-Ye don't have to expose him.

-What? Why not?

-No one's gonna believe ya.

-Then what should I do?

He doesn't reply, he just stares at a white wall, maybe he's thinking about something. I look around the room a little; it is full of old framed pictures, an empty cup of coffee, an air pan, tools full of oil and a bunch of papers. I take a closer look at them.

"Animatronic #2 manual"

It's an instruction book, obviously, but all the pages are now kind of yellow, and some words are blurry. It has a very detailed drawing of Foxy's body, I notice how he changed. Initially he was supposed to have no eye patch and hook.

-Maybe ye really need to expose him.

-I knew that already, dummy-I say, without stopping to read the manual- but what we need is a plan or something.

The sound of the door's bells. Shit.

The man comes in with some plastic bags and looks at me quite surprised. He's partially bald with gray hair and moustache, big nose, I'm barely taller than him but he has a way thicker body.

-Don't worry, as ye can see this lass right here is just a good ol friend of mine.

He relaxes and gives me a warm smile, I open my mouth trying to say something coherent but nothing comes out of it. The man chuckles.

-Next time wait in the counter will ya?- He laughs again.

-Yeah…I'm…sorry.

-You were worried about your friend, right?

I look at Foxy. Of course I was worried, after hearing what happened to Chica, my mind couldn't help but imagine Freddy got revenge on him or something.

-Well, he's fine. He just has to stay here for a little bit.

-I know.

-Then what brings you here?

For some reason I start explaining our situation back at the restaurant, from the bite to Claire. The man (Whose name I suppose is Chuck) only looks at me listening to everything I have to say. Foxy just sits there in silence.

For a moment I think he won't believe me.

-You are a security guard; use your god damn cameras then .

…

Chuck's idea is quite simple, but effective. I have to buy an USB in my way back home.

Have you ever been so excited/scared about something you just can't wait for that event to happen? Because that's exactly what is going on with me. In one effort to keep myself distracted I drive to a gas station and get my tank full.

I'm getting quite hungry, and decide to eat at Freddy's.

It looks like workers don't have to pay for food here, as my meal was free. While I'm eating Sandy sits in front of me with her bag of sandwiches and a milkshake, does this girl eats anything else?

-Hey, I wasn't expecting you here earlier.

-Me neither.

-So, how was last night?

-Way better than my first day… but I'm afraid this one is going to be like hell and I ain't kidding.

-Why do you say that?

-I have some pending issues with Freddy.

We talk for a little bit longer, then I realize that Sandy could lose her job. What would happen if I showed to the world how cruel Freddy is? Probably more lawsuits, I mean people (Demanda) others for little details all the time. Ron would lose the whole restaurant and more importantly the animatronics.

After Sandy left I stay in my table, I take the choice of going to see Ron.

I knock the door and a voice tells me to come in.

When I open it I find Ron with another person, very tall with pale skin and dark hair, he's also quite fat, grotesquely fat. The smell of alcohol and cigarette is strong.

-Hello Jodie…- Ron says with a sad voice.

-So who's this lady?

Ron's dad looks at me from heads to toes, I don't like it.

-He's the night security guard…

The older man places his big hand on my shoulder and laughs loudly.

-So ye having some trouble with mah boys?

-No…sir.

He gets closer and blows the cigarette smoke right in my face, I see his yellow teeth and red eyes.

-I assure you'll hardly survive this night.

He leaves having difficulties to walk, then Ron closes the door.

-Sorry for that…inconvenience.

-I'm guessing he is an asshole, Isn't he?

-My dad isn't that bad…

-Wait what? Are you saying that after what he has done he isn't that bad?

-So you know what happened.- He scratches the back of his head- To be honest it isn't his fault, I was being a dick to Freddy.

-You don't say.

-But I want to make things better, I swear!

-Foxy…

-He tried to help, I owe him a lot.

-You want to help him? Then you listen to me.

Ron called the day guard into his office leaving the security room alone again. Now I don't have to rush thins, there is plenty of time to work.

The camera viewer is just a tablet with a special software that controls the cameras, the recordings get saved on a computer, from the app, I can chose where to send the videos. It takes me a little bit to make sure all the data from the dining room stores in my USB.

There you go.

A big emotion floods my entire body, like if I was about to burst in both fear and excitement. I just have to wait now.

(AN: Sorry for not uploading this sooner but I had a lot of problems the last week. Also, the next chapter may not come up in at least 3 or 4 days. Again ,sorry)


	9. Trapped

12pm, let's do this.

I have no back up now, if something goes wrong there is no one to save me.

The restaurant is darker than I remember; it is also hotter which makes me sweat immediately but I don't care. I hear creepy voices coming from the hallways and at times an imaginary hand touches my back, when I turn around there is no one behind me.

Bonnie starts moving, he goes to the dining room but stays there, in the other hand we have Chica, and as usual he stalks my door very often. He's not a problem, but what troubles me is Freddy.

Right away he moves from room to room, he visits the Pirate's Cove and the backstage, sometimes he makes eye contact with the camera and stays like that for a few seconds like if he was challenging me.

"I see you came up with a plan too…."

95% of energy and it is 1am.

I sigh. All these nights with irregular sleep and stress starts to show off, I just want to sleep in my bed, it's hard to keep my eyes open. "This ends here" I say to myself trying to cheer me up but it doesn't work.

Then a strange silhouette catches my attention, it breaks one of the windows and struggles to get in, it carries a large object in his left hand. When he comes closer to a light bulb I recognize him immediately, its Ron's dad. I wonder what he might be doing here, until he starts walking towards the security room, without thinking it twice I close the left door.

I look through all the cameras, Bonnie probably heard the noise and locked himself in the bathrooms, Chica is wondering around like if nothing was happening, but Freddy gets closer to the man in a stealthy way. He wants to see daddy?

Confused I try to understand what is going on. Why is the owner here? What is in his hands? Is that a…is that a fucking shotgun!? Ok, this is not real, maybe I'm hallucinating because of how stressful this is, but even then I won't let my guard down.

He has a shot gun, and he is also right beside me. I can't see what the man is doing but it stresses me out, I wouldn't be surprised if he was still drunk. The disgusting smell of cigarettes and cheap alcohol floods the room, making me nauseous, my visions starts to blur making it difficult to distinguish what is around me. He knocks the metal door loudly, but I say nothing. He knocks a second time yelling words I'm not able to hear, maybe I'm going deaf too. Adrenaline stars running through my veins making my heart pump faster and harder, my breaths are quick and desperate.

Then Chica appears in my right door, I close it fast.

My energy is now down to 70% because of the constant presence of my guests. This is driving me insane, I can't take anymore.

"Ok, I just gotta take him out of here…"

I take my phone and type in the police number but when I'm about to make the call something stops me and decide to wait a little bit more. I look for Bonnie, he stayed in the men's bathroom.

"Look at me…come on do it!"

Bonnie walks in circles, it must be hard to be in a position like his (Not that mine is any better). Finally he looks up to the camera. He stares at me, I say nothing, and even if I did he wouldn't be able to hear me. Is he thinking about me? After some time he gets out of his hideout and slowly walks away.

Time goes by pretty slow; the air is heavy which makes it harder to breath.

Finally I see Ron's dad walking away, Freddy is following him without being noticed. Then the owner walks away the restaurant. The bear stays in the dining room.

My body moves by itself, now is the chance. I run through the right hallway, thankfully Chica is nowhere to be seen. Being immersed in the dark is such an uncomfortable experience; I can't tell what is in front of me.

And then I find Freddy. He notices me right away and turns around.

-What a delightful surprise to have you here with us in this special night.

Us?

I position myself right in front of the camera's view and stay there; if the bear wants anything from me then he has to come closer, but maybe my movements were too obvious, as he looks at me with an evil grin.

I feel something is coming right behind me, I turn around quickly and notice it is Bonnie.

They both stare at each other like if some kind of secret conversation was taking place between them, Freddy's expression changes suddenly, at first he was impressed because of something, but then that changed for a pissed face.

-You little…

That's the only thing Freddy says before running towards the security room, Bonnie follows him.

I can only imagine that Chica was supposed to get rid of the recordings, but something happened to him and Bonnie is the responsible.

I'm all alone in the dark; the front door was still open and the night's cold air comes in.

Then, my nightmare comes through the door. Ron's dad is there, with the shotgun in hands. We don't exchange any words, I look at his eyes but for some reason they feel lifeless. He points the shot gun at the ceiling and shoots twice. The sound that comes from it makes my hearth wants to get out of my chest, without thinking it I run away but he doesn't seem to be following me. I look over my shoulder but the darkness makes it difficult to differentiate things.

I don't know exactly what place this is but as long as I'm away from that insane guy everything is fine by me.

If this is a dream, I want it to end.

There is blood coming down my nose, I put my hand around it and press strongly before it drops on my shirt, again.

A third shot.

I rest in the room's wall, the voices I have been hearing earlier are now stronger and more clear than before but I can't quite understand what they're trying to say, there are some high-pitched screams and low whispers, there are also multiple hands touching me everywhere.

My hand can't block the blood anymore and it spills all over my face.

Heavy footsteps from the right and shotgun sounds from the left. Either way it looks like I'm going to die here.

(AN: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but also for the delay of the next episode, I'll try to hurry up things a little bit.)


	10. Not dead yet

(AN: Its been a long time, isn't it?)

I can't tell what's real and what isn't but one thing is for real. If I don't get out of here, I'll definitely die.

Out of the shadows I can hear more gun shots getting closer and closer to me, I ask myself "What should I do" repeatedly, but then a big figure appears aside of me, at first I think it is Freddy but when the silhouette comes closer to a more illuminated area I can see it is Bonnie. At the same the restaurant owner walks in, his face and eyes are all red and he has trouble walking in a straight line. He is clearly drunk enough to take an actual gun, break in his own building and start chasing me with the only purpose of killing me.

Bonnie keeps walking towards Ron's Dad, the man aims his shotgun to the animatronic.

-Get out the way fur ball, she's mine.

Heavy footsteps.

He isn't going to stop, he is not going to let another person down, or at least that's what I think is going through Bonnie's mind night now.

-Ye don't give me much of an option here, boy.

The bullet goes right to my friend's chest, but it looks like it didn't even manage to make a hole in the hard thick metal core. Now Ron's father aims to the head and shoots again, but nothing happens.

Bunny starts running; the bullets just won't do anything. He takes the man and lifts him up, the weapon is now dropped in the floor.

I try my best to stand up, but I feel that everything starts to move around. Slowly, I take the shotgun and leave as Ron's dad screams, looking for help that will never come.

"Bonnie won't kill him" I say to myself. "Now I have to get rid of Freddy"

Carrying the extra weight makes me lose my balance a few times, my blood pressure is in the skies and my hands feel like if they were freezing. With a giant effort I start yelling the bear's name. After some seconds of doing that I get exhausted and so I'm forced to take big breaths. There are no footsteps, or creepy music, or terrifying glowing eyes in the dark.

He knows I won't hesitate a single moment and that he'll receive a bullet right away if I see him. This is funny, now the papers are changed and it is MY time to scare the shit out of the bear.

This somehow makes a twisted smile appear in my pale face.

I yell again and my voice feels like it breaks into small pieces and gets carried away with the wind. Then my friend finally appears.

-Ha…you're here.

He stays in silence, the animatronic doesn't have and expression on his face, which is weird. He is always smiling at me, like if he was enjoying every scream, every tear, every bloodstain that came out of me, but now…

I shoot at his knee, if I can't damage his system maybe I can keep him away, making him unable to move at all. Freddy seems to lose his balance and tilts to the right, I recharge the gun and quickly shoot at the other knee.

"It worked" I say to myself as I see him falling down, those legs must support a lot of weight. Too bad they weren't strong enough.

The things have changed, now Freddy is in my will, I can do anything to him, I know inside that metal core, the object that gives him the closest thing to emotions he can get is about to explode. I'm the monster now, a crazy woman covered in blood, and to be honest, I'm enjoying every minute of it.

Sirens.

Probably it is the police, someone must've called the police after hearing the shots, and this is the perfect timing, actually. I look up and find a camera. I have proof, a drunk man broke in trying to murder me and bury all the conspiracy behind the bite. Oh Foxy, we're going to have so much fun after this.

Slowly I drop the heavy weapon and walk slowly to the entrance. One, two, three. Three police cars in front of me, the flashing red and blue lights hurt my eyes. I hear a man yelling something at me, but I can't figure out what he is trying to say, I come closer to him.

He yells louder, but only weird noises come through my ears.

He points his pistol at me, and I stop in my tracks.

That annoying high pitched sound that is always haunting me comes back, it grows louder and louder, my hands cover my ears in an attempt at stopping it. I

But then, everything becomes clear, I can finally hear clearly. But the sound comes from behind me.

-Shoot that mother fucker, she's insane! Says Ron's dad.

-Where….is he?

I get only one response from him, a little scary grim.

Ron's dad probably killed Bonnie. He killed Bonnie. And Claire.

I have a weird feeling, you know? It's like I'm watching a movie, there is me running towards the man, my eyes are red and tears come out of them. I don't make it too long, though, as I receive a gunshot. I fall while screaming and lay there, motionless, as a big pool of blood grows around me.

…

Somewhere outside the city, inside a cottage, there is a poor little girl.

"Maybe I should've stayed home" Said Claire to herself. She was sitting on the floor drawing small circles with her index finger.

Not so long ago, Jeffry, one of the kids she met at Freddy's once, went outside with Freddy himself.

Claire was scared, she was the only one now!

Each kid was brought there by the bear, who promised those lots of fun and candy. It was nice the first 3 days, until one kid started crying because he missed her family. After that Freddy took him outside, and Claire never heard anything of him ever again.

"Bonnie, please… come for me" Said the poor little girl, as she waited and waited, but no one came for her.

…

Everything is dark.

I had a nightmare, where a girl was trapped with Freddy. He would do things I…prefer not to think about. But the scenes kept looping.

Again, and again, and again.

The same fate always awaited her.

But suddenly, I wake up.


End file.
